Fate
by KayDrew
Summary: It's been two years since they left and now they want to go home
1. Where the heart is

Friday, August 13th 

_I am Liz Parker and it has been over two years since I have written anything. Nothing of great value really has happened, until now. Isabel moved out of our van a year ago and is living with her husband Jesse. However, where they are, I cannot say, but I will tell you this, they are happy and healthy. Isn't that all that matters?_

_Max and I are still happily married and we both hope to settle down someday and start a family. I don't know if we will ever to do that or to be able to have a normal life – a life that is not on the road, a life without fear, a life without having to look over your shoulder all of the time and hide any tracks -, but we still wish for that and to have a normal life. However, what is normal, anyway? I thought back in 1999, working at the Crashdown, going to school, and going shopping with Maria was normal. Now, the life I had back in 1999 seems alien to me and at the present, the life I am living is my normalcy now. I do not think I can ever go back, but I do not think I want to really. Once a road is taken, you can never go back on it._

_Michael and Maria got married soon after Max and I did. They were the happiest I had ever seen them and we were all shocked Michael actually proposed. The wedding was simple, but beautiful and they did not have a honeymoon, because we had to go back on the road. _

_Sometimes, I feel sorry for Kyle, he has no one, but it does not ever seem to bother him, and he gave up everything he knew to help and to be with us. No longer is he traveling with us as well. When we were in LA, an agent saw him while he got groceries and signed him up for modeling for a magazine. Can you believe that? Kyle, a model – I thought he was joking when he first told us all._

_I have been stalling while I write in my new journal as we travel on this lone stretch of road. I started writing again because of Maria and I just got back in the mood to write all that happened to get me start to write again. I will start at the beginning. Last year after Kyle left our group, we thought it would be safe to go back home for a short visit. We were wrong. _

Maria looked at the back of Max's' head. "Can we please stop Max? We have been going for three days straight. I am tired and I really have to pee." Maria whined, "I also need to stretch my legs."

Max looked in the rear view mirror and then to the side, at Liz, who nodded.

"I think it would be a good idea to stop before we get blood clots in our legs." She said jokingly and smiled innocently.

Max laughed slightly as Liz said that and then looked at Michael in the rear view mirror. He just shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you want Maxwell." He said.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Why can't you be agreeable sometimes, Space boy?" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to get into a fight," He shot back.

"Well, too late you started a fight! If you have said something more then, 'whatever, Maxwell', then we wouldn't be fighting." Maria said exasperated.

"You are the one fighting," Michael mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maria demanded, her eyebrows narrowing dangerously.

"Nothing." Michael mumbled.

Maria tisked and crossed her arms but said no more.

Max drove for ten more minutes and soon he reached a rest stop. He stopped the car and everyone got out, happy to stretch their legs. Maria rushed to the bathroom as quickly as she could and Michael went to a vending machine to get something to eat.

Liz looked at Max, who was standing guard by the van and went over to him. "Hey Max." she said quietly, putting a hand in her pocket.

Max looked at Liz and smiled at her. He reached over and touched her face gently. "This it the first time we have been a lone for a long time." He said to her.

Liz nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe it." She said. She got onto tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Max kissed back gently and put an arm around her waist. Liz lowered herself and looked up into Max's' eyes and smiled.

"Max, why don't we go home? I mean to back to Roswell." She said, "I think it is safe to go home. It has been over two years since they started to look for us. Also, we have been paying attention to the papers and the news. We haven't been mentioned once."

"It isn't safe, Liz." Max began

"It is. Think, if we go back, it will throw our trail? They are watching for us to go forward, but -"

Max put a hand up to stop her from talking. "All right Liz, you have a point. We will talk to the others and see what they think." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek and walking off.

Liz smiled and leaned her head against the wall behind her. _Home,_ she thought, smiling a little. _It will be great to see my dad again. Maybe we can actually settle down for a little while._

When Liz saw Maria head out of the bathroom, she quickly went to the door. After Liz had gone to the bathroom and washed her hands, she washed her face and brushed her short, brown hair. _I cannot believe I cut my hair. I look - horrible. I am so going to grow my hair out._

She sighed, replacing her brush back in her scuffed, black leather bag.Liz made sure that the bathroom was straight and then left. She strode over to the van and sat down in the shotgun seat sidesaddle. Everyone else was there and it appeared they were waiting for her. Maria was leaning against the van, as was Michael, and Max was standing a foot away from it so that he could address them all face-to-face.

"What is this meeting all about anyway?" Maria asked

Max looked at everyone, taking a long glance at Liz and a warning one to Michael. He sighed and opened his mouth, but closed it – he knew he was stalling, but he did not care. Max took a deep breath.

"Well, I was wondering what you all thought of going back to Roswell for a while?" Max asked

"Are you serious, Max?" Maria said – nearly squealing at that notion.

"So I guess that is a yes." Michael muttered

"What is your problem Guerin?" Maria snapped, "Aren't you happy about going back home?"

"Home? Roswell is not home to me, Maria. Have you forgotten that I did not have a good life there?" he demanded raising his eyebrows, "But my vote does not count anyway; I'm out numbered."

Michael strode away, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Maria started to go to him, but Max stopped her. "Let him be by himself, Maria, he'll cool down soon." He said to her.

Maria nodded and sighed. "All right, I won't follow him." She said, crossing her arms, "I hope he does calm down before we start up again. I don't want to go the whole way without talking to each other."

Liz laughed a little and patted Maria's arm.

"We're going home. I can't believe it" Maria said to her best friend. Maria walked away and around the van to get in. "Nor me." Liz whispered, leaning her head back and smiling again.


	2. Destiny

September 4th 

_We were going home. I could not believe that Max actually wanted to go home and though he had doubts, felt it safe enough too. I wondered as I sat there what it would be like to go home. I wondered if everything had stayed the same or had it slowly drifted into something entirely new. I wondered if I would be welcomed back home, though I knew the answer. It has been two years since I have seen your faces and you the same. I could not help but to wonder would I even recognize them. I did not know, but I thought maybe I would. _

Michael strode over to the van after about fifteen minutes. He got in beside Maria and stared ahead with his arms crossed.

"Michael?" Maria asked him, "Are you still mad at me? Why were you gone so long?"

"No." he replied, "Why do you think I was gone so long? I need time to myself."

"We'll have all the time to ourselves when we get back to Roswell!" Maria exclaimed

"That is the thing Maria, I have a bad feeling about going back there." He said, "A very bad feeling."

"Michael, nothing will happen. Trust me – your wife." She told him, "Max would not have said anything about going. Also, Liz, she did not say anything about the visions. If she had any, she'd tell us and we wouldn't go."

Michael sighed. Maria had a point and he hated admitting it. Maria smiled at Michael and kissed him on the cheek.

Max got into the van. He looked at Liz. "Looks like they made up." He whispered to Liz. She looked back at Maria and Michael. "I think he admitted she was right, even though he did not say she was." She whispered. Liz kissed Max. "Thank-you." She said to her husband as he closed his door and started the car up.

_We are going home,_ Liz thought, leaning back, and smiling.

Authors note: Sorry it is so short. It'll probably be longer in the next chapter. There will only be 3 to 5 more chapters.


	3. Going

_Oct. 23rd,_

_It has been over a month since I wrote in here. I have been depressed and in shock. I have also been sick. Not the flu or anything like that, but I am pregnant. Max is worried about when it is time for me to have the baby and about having check-ups. I cannot go to them for fear of being found. Michael is not talking. I worry about him. So is Max. He tries to talk to him, but Michael is acting more like Michael then ever. It crushed Michael to see Maria go. It crushed us all. She is missed greatly, but I think some day we'll see her again. I think Michael holds onto that idea. I think it keeps him as sane as he can be._

For one week, they drove down deserted roads. Right before they got into a new town, if they did, Max would change the color of their van. They stopped a mile out of Roswell. Their red van was now green and looked 10 years younger then it actually was. "Are you all ready?" Max asked

Liz nodded as Michael shrugged. "Of course!" Maria chorused

"All right." Max whispered. He looked very tired. Max had not slept well for a few nights and it was not wearing well. Max was worried about what might happen.

Max took his foot off the break and drove forward. He wondered what would happen when he got there. He hoped nothing would, but Max had a bad feeling. Michael was whom that stirred up his unease. Michael never objected to going somewhere. Well he never agreed about going anywhere either. Max shook his head and wondered if he should really dig deep into Michael's words or if he was just being his normal defiant self. They probably are nothing, but then they could be something, couldn't they? Max thought, looking back at Michael. Michael sat in his seat with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face. Nothing out of the unusual there. Max thought with a small, discreet smile.

Max looked at Liz. She was sleeping and looked beautiful, like an angel. Max sighed and wondered what he would do without her. He had no answer; he did not wish to have one.

Liz was dreaming about going home. It was a strange dream. All of the colors in the dream were in bright pinks, teals, and magentas. They were not exactly solid either; it was like looking out of a stained glass window. She was in the van and Liz felt fear. Max and Michael were outside of it, trying to get an effective shield up, but it was not working. "Liz, what are we gonna do!" Maria exclaimed, "We are in big trouble."

"It'll be OK, Maria." Liz said quietly.

Suddenly the weak barrier broke and there were alien blasts and gunshots headed straight at them. Liz heard a shriek and then she woke up.

"MAX!" Liz called, "We…."

Max swerved off the road. He stopped the car and got out. FBI agents and aliens surrounded them. Max and Michael unbuckled their seatbelts and got out, ready to fight them off.


	4. It's Bad

_December 22nd, 2004_

We were surrounded. It was, well, terrifying. None of us knew if we would survive. Maria was crying and praying. I was crying. I was terrified. I did not know what was going on. I did not want to know. I hoped that everything would turn out all right, but I did not believe it would though. I felt something deep within my bones and at the pit of my stomach. I hated the feeling so much. I felt like screaming, but I did not. I heard Michael say to Max, "Get in!"

_He must have, because the four of us were speeding off in the opposite direction. Michael was still blasting the enemy, but the blasts were less frequent and we were hit more times then Michael could hit them. _

_Then something happened then none of expected and I still cannot believe._

Maria let out a blood-curdling shriek. Liz looked over at her and a gasp emits from her lips. Maria was bleeding from the stomach at an alarming rate. "Max!" Liz screamed and then in a whisper, "Maria."

Max looked back and saw Maria. He bit his lip but knew he had to get out of there and fast. Max hit the gas and drove off quickly. The aliens were soon behind them. When they had put a good ten miles behind them, Max stopped and went to the back of the van.

Liz was sobbing. Max stepped backwards. Maria was dead and he could not heal her because they did not have the stones. Max went to the front of the car. "Michael." He whispered.

"Do something Maxwell." He whispered

"Michael, I'm sorry I-I can't." Max whispered

Michael stared straight ahead, his jaw set. He got out of the van and strode off.

Max watched as he left and leaned his head against the van.

Liz got out of the van. She went over to Max. "Max," she whispered. Max turned when he heard her. As he turned she fainted. Max caught her and laid her gently on the ground. He went into the van, avoiding as best as he could, to look at Maria's' body. He got a bottle of water and went back to Liz. He poured some of the water on her face and Liz woke, sputtering. "She's is gone, isn't she?" Liz sobbed

Max nodded as he held her.

As the sun was setting, Michael showed up finally. Liz could tell he had been crying, but she pretended she did not notice. "We need to have a service." He declared gruffly, "Then we need to leave here. Maria would not want us dwelling in one place for too long. If we did, we'll be killed."

Max nodded. Michael was right about that. He went and found a sheet. Max wrapped Marias' body as Michael dug a hole.

By Midnight, everything was ready. Michael and Max placed the wrapped body in the hole Michael had dug. The three stood around the grave. "Maria – friend, companion, caring, protective, loyal. She was my partner in life and the best friend I could ever have." Michael whispered, "That anyone of us had."

Liz licked her lips. "We met in first grade. It was during recess. A bird had hit a window. It had broken its wing. We both were crying over it. There we knew we would be friends for life." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Max put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Hello friend,

You are missed.

You are loved.

And now though are gone in body -

My friend

You are still here in the minds of many –

Your presence is felt, though you are not with us." He spoke, "Good-bye, I shall say

Though not forever

Nor with sadness. Farewell."

"Amen." Liz whispered nodding

"Amen." Michael echoed as he took a handful of dirt. He slowly let it fall through his fingers. Max picked up the shovel and scooped dirt into the grave. He moved his hand over the spot, sending out energy to smooth the dirt over. Michael took of the hand-made cross and stuck it at the head of the grave.

Michael stood staring at the grave until the sun started to rise. "Come on." Liz finally said, touching his arm gently. Michael nodded slowly and they silently went to the van, which Max had changed to a forest green 1993 Ford truck. The two of them got in and buckled off as Max sped away.

There you have it. Maria is dead and it is just the three of us now. We are always driving. We don't stop and if we do, it is for just a few minutes. Michael is not the same. He has brought the wall completely around him and neither Max nor I see how it will ever crumble. We are worried, but we know he will survive. I think Michael blames himself. Would this have happened if we had never tried to go home? I don't know. I do not think we will ever know. Maybe in another life, another time we did not and Maria is still with us there. Only God knows that. We all miss her terribly, but she is still alive in our hearts. She will be there forever and a day. Max and I were talking and decided that if our child is a girl, we will name her after Maria. She would like that. If it is a boy, we decided on naming it Alex. 

I can't tell you how much I wanted to see you all and to see Roswell again, if only for an hour, but I don't think I will ever be able to go home again. The road is my home, and Max and Michael they are the family. You will always be my family, but we will never set eyes upon each other again.

I am Liz Parker and I am alive.

The End

Oh, please all do not hate me for the way I ended this! Do you want an epilogue to my story with the parents? If so, tell me in your reviews.


	5. No Going Back

Amy Deluca was at her kitchen table with clay, fabric, a hot glue gun, and other various craft items. She was making her alien trinkets, though it felt wrong - very, very wrong.

There was a knock on the door and Amy quickly got up to answer it. As she scurried to the door and opened it, she hoped in vein it was her daughter, Maria. She had not seen her in two years and Amy missed Maria very much. She was a little disappointed when Amy opened the door, but not by much.  
"Kyle?" she asked smiling at him.  
A dark haired young man stood at the door. He held a brown wrapped under one arm and a clipboard in his other hand. He was dressed as a deliveryman.

"I don't know anyone named 'Kyle', ma'am." He said, "I'm Steve." He pointed to his nametag and sure enough, it said 'Steve'.

"Well, _Steve_ may I have my package please?" Amy demanded, nearly snorting with laughter.

"Yes, ma'am. Sign here please." He said, holding out the clipboard with a pen attached to it.

Amy picked up the pen and signed the piece of paper that was on the clipboard. "Who sent this? I did not order anything." She said confused.

" It doesn't say, ma'am." Steve said, handing her the small, brown wrapped package, "Have a good day. "

"I will." She replied, closing the door. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Amy opened the package carefully. The package was a red book. She read the books slowly and started to cry. Her daughter was dead. She could not believe it. For a long time she just sat there, until there was a knock at the door. She jumped and hid the book quickly. Amy went to the door and opened it. "Jim." She exclaimed wiping her eyes.

"Amy, what is wrong?" he asked her

"Come in…" she said, not answering the question.

Jim came in and Amy shut the door. She led him to the couch and got the journal from under the couch cushion. She handed him the book and he read threw the book. "Oh gods Amy. I-I am so sorry." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I wish I could say good-bye." She whispered

"Maybe you can." Jim replied as a piece of paper fell from the book. Amy slowly picked it up and opened it. It was a map.

"I-I think Kyle brought the book." She whispered

"Kyle?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she said threw sniffs, "He said his name was Steve, but I think he was covering it up."

Jim smiled and was secretly glad to know his son was OK. "Lets go to the Crashdown, show this to the Evans and the Parkers."

Amy nodded and slowly got up. "Then we'll burn this book, so no one will know." She added, heading to the door.

Amy walked forlornly to the car, just a half a step behind her. He reached over her shoulder and opened the door for her when they reached his jeep. She got into the car and Jim closed the door. He went around and got in. Buckling up, he started the car and drove to the Crashdown.

They drove there in silence. Amy sat staring blankly out the window with the journal on his lap and hands on her knees. Jim stared ahead. His hands were holding the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

In a few minutes time they were in front of the Crashdown. Jim and Amy got out of the car and went inside. They slid into a booth and waited for the Parkers, who showed up quickly. "Jim, Amy." They greeted, "Any…What is the matter?"

Amy held up the notebook and handed it to them. They read it quickly and started to cry. "I am so sorry." Mrs. Parker said, hugging Amy.

"Our daughter is pregnant." Mr. Parker whispered in a dazed voice as he went to the back to call the Evans. Mr. and Mrs. Evans was soon there and they had read the book quickly. "I'll stay there." Mr. Parker said when they discussed going to Marias grave spot.

The five people walked to Jim's jeep and they all got in. Not a single one of them said anything as they drove to the spot where Maria's body was buried. When they were there, they parked and got out. The five of them stared down at the grave marked only with a simple wooden cross. Jim placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed.

_February 22, 2005, _

Life stopped for that one person, but it still goes on. Life is a funny thing, so is death. Both are so tricky; so close to each other – we, at times, cannot even see how similar they are. I am Liz Parker and my life has ended once again, but with this ending, it starts a new. 


End file.
